Comfort zone
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Alone in the house with nothing to do, Hao wanders the house in search for something to do. Unfortunately for Yoh, annoying him seems to be the fist thing on Hao's list. HaoxYoh


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Warnings: HaoxYoh

XxX

All was quiet in the Asakura house early that evening. Yoh was up in his room lost in thought and pacing while Hao was downstairs reading a book. Other than the two of them, the house was completely empty, not even their spirits were around. This wasn't a common occurrence, normally the house was flooded with shaman and many spirits, but this was just one of those rare days when everyone else was busy.

The book Hao was reading was one he had read before, but it was the only thing available to read. There were many things he disliked about the book. The characters were bland, the villain was too obvious, and the plot looked like someone ate a dictionary and upchucked the words that didn't sit well. Eventually, he got fed up with it and began wandering the house in search of something better to do.

He walked outside, in favor of watching the clouds, but the roaring of the nearby cars ruined that for him. It was times like this where he especially despised humanity. Instead of setting all the cars on fire and no doubt ticking Yoh off, Hao went back inside the house and started looking for boardgames that he might be able to play with his twin.

As he walked towards the upstairs closet, he heard a faint moaning sound. He glanced around the hallway, searching for the source of the sound, but couldn't find anything. Again, he heard the noise, but this time he recognized where the sound was coming from. He slowly walked over to the door of Yoh's bedroom, where the faint sound could be heard from within.

Not really one who is familiar with knocking, Hao flung open the door and walked inside. A smirk formed on his face as he saw a spark of panic in his brother's eyes. That made the trouble of finding the source of the noise quite worth it. Hao watched in amusement as Yoh scrambled to pull the blankets over himself. Muttering a harsh 'get out' before going completely silent.

Hao glanced around the room, checking every detail as he stepped inside. He had a pretty good idea what Yoh was doing and things might get awkward if he decided to stay. Oh, well. He was bored anyway. Why not tease his little brother a bit while he had the chance? The sound of Yoh's panicked thoughts filled his head as he walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Yoh, you seem to be having some trouble. Need any help?" Hao asked.

"No. But I would love it if you would leave." Yoh muttered.

"Not happening." Hao said, tearing off the blanket with ease.

The minute the blanket was off, Yoh made a dash for the closet. Luckily, Hao had been anticipating this. He grabbed hold of Yoh's wrist and threw him back on the bed before he managed to take another step. Yoh looked down at the sheets, wanting nothing more than to go and hide. His embarrassment could be seen through the faint blush on his cheeks.

"It's perfectly natural." Hao said suddenly.

"W-what?" Yoh asked, finally getting the courage too look up at his twin.

"You were masturbating, right?" Hao asked.

Yoh flinched at the way he said it, but nodded none the less.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. You're not the only one who does it. Everyone needs to release once in a while and I doubt you get many chances with the house always being so crowded." Hao glanced down at Yoh, who seemed to calm down a bit after hearing that, before continuing.

"Although it doesn't look like what ever you were doing was working that well." Hao commented, looking down before Yoh had the chance to cover up. "So, what's the problem?"

"..." Yoh whispered.

"Sorry, didn't hear that." Hao said.

"I can't seem to get turned on." Yoh repeated.

Hao had to try hard to keep himself from laughing, but still managed to keep calm. "Oh? And what were you thinking of?"

"Anna, Jun, Tamao, and Pirika at a pool party..." Yoh replied.

"You really are clueless." Hao sighed. "Here, let me help you this time."

Before Yoh had a chance to object, Hao wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and fell back onto the futon, pulling Yoh with him. Yoh glanced at Hao questioningly. They were close enough that Yoh could feel Hao's breath on the back of his neck. When he turned around, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Um, Hao? You're kind of invading my comfort zone." Yoh mumbled.

Hao smirked. "Your point?"

"Eh?"

Hao chuckled. "Sometimes it's good to step out of your comfort zone, you learn new things that way."

"W-wait, Hao-"

A soft pair of lips cut Yoh off before he could say anything else on the matter. His eyes widened when he realized the simple fact, his brother was kissing him. His hands reached up to try pushing Hao back, but ended up clinging onto his twin's shoulders when Hao's tongue made its way into his mouth. He knew that it should have felt wrong, disgusting, he was being kissed by his brother for heavens sakes, yet it didn't.

Immediately after breaking the kiss, Hao began creating a trail of kissed from his neck all the way down to his navel. Yoh gasped as Hao's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard, forcing back a moan as Hao rubbed against him. A blush formed on his face as the simple thought occurred to him, this was turning him on.

Hao smirked and reached down, grabbing hold of Yoh's length. Yoh's back arched at the contact, shuddering as Hao began running his fingers along the shaft. He couldn't begin to describe the pleasure running through him, simply put, it felt amazing. He could already feel his climax approaching. His breaths came in quick gasps. One final stroke sent him over the edge and he moaned Hao's name as he came.

"That better?" Hao asked as he pulled his hand back.

Yoh nodded, to embarrassed tor reply verbally. He had expected moan Anna's name, she was the one he was engaged to after all, not Hao. Did he like Hao like that, or was it just the heat of the moment? He decided not to dwell on it, too much trouble.

"Glad I could help." Hao said as he got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and if you ever need my _help_ again, feel free to ask."

Hao left the room before Yoh had the chance to reply, having his own little problem to deal with now. He briefly considered going back to the room and asking Yoh to _help_ him too, but quickly pushed that thought aside. He wouldn't be satisfied with just that, he'd want to go further and Yoh wasn't ready for that. Yoh still viewed him as just a brother. Sure that would change one day-

"One day, but not today." Hao said. "Yoh's comfort zone has already been breached, I don't want to cross the line."

Hao looked back at Yoh's room and smirked. "Not yet, anyway."

XxX

Hao: *Takes out binoculars and begins looking outside*

Yoh: What are you doing?

Hao: Looking for signs of an apocalypse.

Yoh: Why?

Hao: Have you checked the rating of this story?

Yoh: There's no apocalypse. It's the author's birthday and she wrote the story as a present for her readers.

Hao: …

Yoh: What?

Hao: There's a zombie behind you.

Yoh: Like I'm gonna believe- *turns around* Kyaaaa! *jumps into Hao's arms*

Hao: *Holds Yoh and teleports elsewhere*


End file.
